Sumisora Tsubasa
Profile= Sumisora Tsubasa is the main protagonist of the game and anime. She works as the A&R of the all-boy group called B-PROJECT. Appearance Tsubasa is a girl of average height with reddish-brown hair that is up in a ponytail where her hair tie the form of a red ribbon with a part of her bangs are clipped back with two yellow bobby pins on the right side and pink eyes. In Season 1 she wears a white top with a ruffled neckline underneath a navy blue blazer whose sleeves are rolled up. Her red paper bag shorts are tied in a ribbon at the front. Her footwear consists of brown boots with blue socks who are red-and white-lined. Her accessories are a necklace and a watch on the left wrist. During winter, her blazer changes to black. In addition, she wears a white button-down shirt underneath a green slipover. She also wears brown knee-high boots and a long pink coat for outdoor activities. Instead of a simple necklace, she wears a longer one in two rows. Personality When Tsubasa first meets the boys of B-PROJECT, she is overwhelmed by their idol presence. Her shy personality slowly becomes more outgoing and bolder as she grows accustomed to her role as their A&R, in both the anime and game. In the latter, it is more apparent. She is shy at first when first meeting with the boys, but slowly becomes more outgoing as the game/anime progresses. Tsubasa takes her work very seriously, and always puts the boys' wellbeing first. She does her best in learning new things especially if it is of help for the group. Season 2 reinforces this defining aspect of her character. As time went by she grew very protective of the boys. Tsubasa is willing to give up her A&R job if it means they are safe and happy. She also possesses a vivid imagination as shown in her talks about music. |-| History= History Not much is known about her past. But Season 2, episode 8「TRUE THING」 revealed small bits about her family background. Tsubasa's father, Saikai Yu, was a famous and widely respected composer and musician. Because of work he was rarely at home. Though he was very kind and they spend time together playing the piano. However, twelve years ago he died when she was still very young. Season 1, episode 2「The BAD END isn't so bad」 and episode 9「A Cheating PLAY BOY」 hint at a lonely past. How this stands in relation to her father's death is unclear. Other than the mention of Saikai Yu, none of the other possible family members were brought up. Prior to her job as the A&R she worked in a CD shop. |-| Relationships= Relationships Appellation |-| Trivia= Trivia *Tsubasa's surname Sumisora means "clear, pure" (澄) (sumi) and "sky" (空) (sora). *Tsubasa likes men that can cook.【Cheer Battle】Sekimura Mikado *Tsubasa can read music notes but is not good at playing.【Kind Tone】Kitakado Tomohisa *Tsubasa loves music. **Other interests are cooking/baking and tea. *In Season 1, Tsubasa has an exceptional hearing ability「BOYS MEET GIRL」. The game and Season 2 have yet to mention it. |-| Gallery= Gallery |-| References Category:Characters